O Guia de Sedução do Dr Banner
by MelimeGreenleaf
Summary: O Guia de Sedução do Dr. Banner ou Como Conquistar Um Gênio, Bilionário, Playboy e Filantropo Usando Programação Neurolinguística
1. Chapter 1

Completa, mas será postada ao longo de alguns dias. Total de 10 capítulos. Também disponível no AO3.

* * *

Depois de seu "incidente", Bruce achou que sua vida estava acabada, que estava destinado a correr e se esconder enquanto vivesse, e que sempre estaria sozinho. Foi assim até que conheceu Tony.

Tony, que o tratava como uma pessoa normal, que não tinha medo de o provocar, que fez de tudo para que aceitasse O Outro Cara, que confiou nele quando ninguém mais confiaria, que lhe deu um lugar para ficar, que falava com ele de igual para igual...

Era apenas natural que tivesse se apaixonado por ele.

Para ser justo, não foi amor à primeira vista. Demorou pelo menos uma semana para que percebesse que estava completamente apaixonado. Ou quase isso. Foram mais do que três dias, com certeza. Ou talvez dois.

A questão era que sabia ter se apaixonado por alguém que estava acostumado a trazer uma nova mulher estonteante para cama a cada noite. O que poderia ser um problema.

Demorou ainda alguns dias para que resolvesse fazer alguma coisa. Na verdade, não se achava merecedor de amor, ao menos não até que Tony olhasse em seus olhos e dissesse: "Pare de usar o Hulk como uma desculpa para tudo, você merece ser feliz e até merece amar alguém. Ou pelo menos transar, porque esse seu celibato auto-imposto está começando a me irritar tanto que se, não parar logo, vou ter de resolver o problema eu mesmo." Tony riu da última declaração, para demonstrar claramente que estava brincando. E Bruce sabia que ele não estava falando sério, pois entendia o bastante de neurologia e biologia para perceber quando alguém estava interessado nele. Mas o efeito daqueles palavras foi forte demais, forte o bastante para fazer com que decidisse agir. Sabia que não era atraente o bastante para os padrões de Tony, mas também sabia que despertar fascínio era mais uma questão de atitudes do que de aparência.

Só que era um pouco tímido, e há muito tempo não tinha nenhum tipo de relacionamento romântico. Sabia que se fosse óbvio demais, Tony iria recuar. Era orgulhoso demais para se deixar ser seduzido. Por isso, precisaria ser mais sutil. Lembrou-se então de uma de suas antigas teses, de sua época de faculdade. Há anos não trabalhava com programação neurolinguística, mas ainda se lembrava bem do que teria de fazer. Ou ao menos assim esperava.


	2. Chapter 2

Dia 1

A primeira regra, como lembrava-se bem, era sincronizar seu comportamento com o do outro. Como trabalhava juntos, ou ao menos próximos um do outro durante a maior parte do dia, não demorou muito para conseguir estar em perfeita sintonia com Tony.

Era mais fácil fazer isso quando estavam conversando, apesar de que nesses momentos tinha de tomar mais cuidado para não ser óbvio demais. Se Tony estivesse gesticulando bastante, fazia a mesma coisa, se estivesse mais contido, Bruce também estaria. Inclinava-se levemente para frente segundos depois de o engenheiro ter feito a mesma coisa, para só se afastar quando o outro já o tivesse feito.

Por vezes, observava Tony quase que imperceptivelmente se movimentar na direção de uma ferramenta, e então a entregava para ele sem nem fazer contato visual. Era como se prevesse seus pensamentos, utilizando cada mínimo sinal para saber o que fazer a seguir.

Esse tipo de sedução era mais lento, mas oferecia resultados espetaculares. Em apenas algumas horas, Tony já se mostrava ainda mais confortável na presença dele. Podia sentir a máscara que ele usava baixar, ainda que só um pouquinho. Moviam-se como se fossem uma mente em dois corpos; e, até o final do dia, Tony parecia estar prevendo os movimentos de Bruce também.


	3. Chapter 3

Dia 2

A segunda parte foi ridiculamente fácil, porque já a estava fazendo sem nem mesmo perceber: falar no mesmo ritmo.

O entusiasmo de Tony era contagiante, era impossível não entrar em sua órbita. Por um instante, Bruce ponderou quem realmente estava seduzindo quem, mas chegou a conclusão de que não importava.

Toda questão da programação neurolinguística é que não se trata de fingir ou agir de um modo diferente, é simplesmente um questão de fazer conscientemente aquilo já faria em um relacionamento, talvez acelerando um pouco as coisas. Se estava se sentindo bem e agindo de modo natural, era porque estava fazendo a coisa certa.

E Tony, bem... Tony parecia mesmerizado. Quando estavam conversando, ignorava todas as outras pessoas ao seu redor. O que era meio embaraçoso. Quando teve de o avisar que Steve estava gritando com ele há uns bons cinco minutos em uma das reuniões, e percebeu que ele _genuinamente_ não fazia ideia disso, pensou que talvez tivesse ido longe demais. Mas o prêmio era alto demais para que pudesse desistir. Talvez nunca mais fosse encontrar outra pessoa que o aceitasse por quem era, e que fosse tão parecido (ainda que tão diferente) de si mesmo.

E a satisfação de saber que Tony jamais havia ficado assim por culpa de outra pessoa também era boa demais para desistir.


	4. Chapter 4

Dia 3

O próximo passo é respirar no mesmo ritmo. Ele sabe que acelerar sua respiração para imitar a de Tony não é exatamente um boa ideia, mas nunca chega a colocar os dois em real perigo.

Como se estivesse ajudando com essa tática, Tony o puxa para dentro de um armário assim que escuta passos entrando no laboratório. O armário não era exatamente pequeno, mas estava tão atolado que só havia um palmo de distância entre os dois. A escuridão era praticamente total, então foi fácil se concentrar na respiração dele.

"Por que nós estamos dentro de um armário?" sentiu que deveria perguntar.

"Você tem razão, isso é infantil." Bruce acenou a cabeça concordando. "Se você quiser sair do armário chamo uma conferência de impressa, você seria um bom modelo para todo mundo."

Demorou um segundo para entender a piada, e ouviu Tony rir quando sua expressão facial mudou para indicar uma leve irritação.

"Se você não me falar de quem estamos nos escondendo, vou sair daqui agora mesmo. E vou dizer para quem quer que esteja ali fora que você está aqui."

Era difícil brigar sussurrando e ainda manter as respirações sincronizadas, mas anos de yoga (com um pouco de dedicação ao yoga tântrico) o ensinaram a fazer praticamente qualquer coisa com sua respiração.

"Talvez Fury tenha ligado nos chamando para uma consultoria. Não que o mundo esteja em risco, eu chequei. E talvez eu tenha mandado JARVIS bloquear todas as chamadas para os nossos celulares. Então talvez ele tenha mandado alguns agentes para nos buscar."

Ficaram quietos por alguns momentos, sem saber o que dizer. A proximidade e a escuridão eram desconfortáveis para ambos, talvez por serem um pouco confortáveis demais. Quando seus olhos começaram a se acostumar com a falta de luz, Bruce notou que Tony estava aproximando lentamente a mão de seu rosto, como se nem percebesse o que estava fazendo.

Sentiu seu coração acelerar, mas não de um modo perigoso. De repente, foi tomado pelo medo, as coisas estavam indo rápido demais. Não estava pronto para isso. Foi tomado pelo pânico, e por isso abriu a porta.


	5. Chapter 5

Dia 3.5

Quando estava prestes a pisar fora do armário, Tony agarrou-o pelo pulso.

O que fez a seguir foi por acidente. Não tinha a intenção de o provocar ainda mais, ao menos não naquele momento. Foi só sua reação normal ao ter seu pulso agarrado. Virou-se encarou fixamente os olhos de Tony.

Respirou profundamente, como se para acalmar-se. Ambos ainda sustentavam o olhar, como se presos por uma espécie de feitiço. Bruce sentia como se sua própria alma estivesse exposta. Estavam conectados de um modo que nenhum dos dois saberia explicar, como se nada mais no mundo importasse, como se somente conseguissem ver os olhos um do outro.

Foi ainda sob o efeito desse feitiço que Tony começou a se inclinar lentamente para frente.

E foi então que Bruce entrou em pânico.


	6. Chapter 6

Em Caso de Emergência

Subitamente, o mundo ficou em câmera lenta. Podia ver Tony se aproximar tão devagar que mal parecia estar se movendo. Bruce estava em pânico, precisava fazer alguma coisa, ainda era muito cedo para isso.

Fez a única coisa que podia, sentindo-se um idiota por usar essa técnica, mas era a única que conhecia para quebrar o encanto. Virou o rosto para o lado, quebrando o contato visual. Soltou um riso nervoso e sentiu suas bochechas corarem. Tinha certeza de que estava agindo como uma adolescente de quinze anos. Puxou o pulso com delicadeza.

"Acho que estamos sozinhos, podemos voltar a trabalhar." disse sem erguer os olhos e depois saiu praticamente correndo, deixando um Tony desolado para trás.


	7. Chapter 7

Dia 4

Apesar de seu pequeno ataque de pânico no dia anterior, Bruce não iria desistir do que estava fazendo. Resolveu compensar sua pequena cena no dia anterior.

Tony estava agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido, e talvez por achar que de fato nada tinha acontecido. Foi casualmente que ofereceu alguns mirtilos quando passou pela mesa de Bruce, mas não tão casualmente que o outro aceitou.

Alargou a abertura do pacote gentilmente com dois dedos, para só então pegar alguns mirtilos. Pegou um deles com uma mão enquanto na outra segurava o resto. Lentamente, aproximou a pequena fruta dos lábios fechados, como se tivesse a intenção de beijá-la. Quando ela fez contato com seus lábios, abriu-os só o bastante para empurrá-la para dentro de sua boca. Saboreou-a excessivamente, fechando os olhos para melhor se concentrar no sabor e inclinando levemente a cabeça para trás quando a engoliu. Soltou um leve suspiro e abriu lentamente os olhos, como se tivesse acabado de passar por uma intensa experiência sensorial. E então fez o mesmo com cada uma das outras.

Tony não conseguiu fazer nada além de ficar parado ali, admirando o espetáculo. Seus olhos estavam fixos em Bruce, com as pupilas tão dilatadas que a luz o feria, queria devorar a imagem com um olhar. Bruce sorriu quase que imperceptivelmente quando notou que Tony havia entreaberto os lábios levemente e os deixado assim. Ele ainda segurava o pacote de mirtilos estendido, como se estivesse completamente imobilizado. Quando as frutas terminaram, Bruce fixou seus olhos nele e falou pouco mais alto do que um sussurro: "Obrigado."

Tony sacudiu a cabeça. "Sempre que quiser." respondeu sabendo ter soado idiota. E então voltou para sua própria mesa, mas Bruce notou que não ficava mais do que cinco minutos sem desviar os olhos para o observar. E, se estava sendo observado, Bruce faria um verdadeiro espetáculo.

Tony não era tolo, muito menos inocente. Sabia que alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Só não conseguia entender o que. Alguma coisa o fez querer tocar Bruce quando estavam naquele armário, algo fez com que desejasse algum tipo de contato. Era alguma coisa que o outro estava fazendo, decidiu. Mas o que? Olhando para ele? Respirando? Desde quando coisas assim mexiam com sua cabeça? E, para piorar, Bruce agora estava fazendo mirtilos parecerem eróticos. O que quer que estivesse acontecendo, Tony iria descobrir.

Dizer que nenhum dos dois trabalhou nada naquele dia seria um exagero. Bruce estava definitivamente trabalhando, era apenas Tony que não conseguia se concentrar. E como poderia, vendo Bruce deslizar os dedos gentilmente por seu microscópio, como se estivesse acariciando as costas de um amante? E o que ele estava fazendo com aquelas lâminas deveria ser ilegal: preparando-as lenta e delicadamente, acariciando-as depois de prontas, depositando-as com cuidado no microscópio, mordendo levemente os lábios enquanto as observava, fazendo suas anotações com uma caligrafia perfeita e bem desenhada... Não, Tony não tinha como se concentrar, especialmente porque suas jeans estavam começando a ficar desconfortáveis.

Contudo, o que Bruce fez com a bureta foi demais. Colocou-a sobre um becker, pingando algo que Tony não saberia identificar. Olhou para ela com impaciência, soltou um suspiro de indignação, e então cobriu a parte de cima com seus lábios. Estava soprando nela, para acelerar o processo, mas aquela ação praticamente inocente levou a mente de Tony a lugares muito perigosos.

"O que você pensa que estava fazendo?" quase gritou.

"Estou adicionando um pouco de..." começou a explicar como se não tivesse feito nada de mais.

"Não, isso..." fez um gesto geral com uma mão, como se não conseguisse descrever o que estava vendo. "Isso que você fez com a boca." disse finalmente.

"Ah, só estava soprando um pouco para ir mais rápido. Por que, você tem alguma coisa contra soprar?"

Era incrível como podia manter o ar de inocência, como se não tivesse ideia do que estava insinuando.

"É contra os procedimentos de segurança." conseguiu articular.

"E desde quando você se importa com segurança?" replicou Bruce com um sorriso que o desarmou completamente.

Levantou-se e saiu do laboratório, tomando o cuidado de manter-se de costas para Bruce. Quando voltasse iria descobrir o que ele estava fazendo, mas agora precisava pensar e de modo algum conseguiria fazer isso ali.


	8. Chapter 8

Dia 4.5

Depois que Tony saiu do laboratório, Bruce seguiu agindo do mesmo modo. Sabia que não havia um canto do prédio que não estivesse coberto com câmeras e não queria que Tony pensasse que estava agindo assim apenas para o provocar, ao menos não ainda.

Fingiu que não notou quando ele retornou, logo após o almoço. Estava pronto para começar a próxima etapa do plano, que era também a mais perigosa: sutilmente demonstrar interesse. Se parasse para pensar, teria notado que já havia começado a fazer isso, sorrindo para Tony mais do que para qualquer outra pessoa. Mas no momento estava pensando em fazer algo um pouco mais óbvio.

Andou calmamente até a mesa de Tony, que fingiu que não o viu. Até que Bruce disse "Oh, aqui está!" e pegou a pasta que havia estrategicamente deixado ali mais cedo. Demorou-se mais no movimento do que o necessário, com uma mão apoiada atrás da cadeira do outro e seu corpo levemente inclinado contra o dele. Rossou delicadamente o rosto de Tony quando trouxe de volta a pasta. E então tudo saiu do seu controle.

Não fazia a menor ideia de como Tony havia conseguido se levantar da cadeira, empurrá-la para fora do caminho e prendê-lo contra a mesa tão rápido. Definitivamente teria de olhar as filmagens depois, porque não tinha visto nada disso acontecer.

Era impossível se concentrar em outra coisa que não os olhos de Tony, que pareciam estar queimado de raiva. Pensou que tinha ido longe demais, que tinha estragado tudo, talvez até a amizade deles. Estava prestes a se desculpar quando Tony se aproximou ainda mais, prensando seu corpo contra a mesa. E foi então que percebeu que não era raiva. Oh, definitivamente não era raiva. Amaldiçoou-se por ter sido tão idiota, mas fazia tanto tempo que já nem reconhecia um olhar de puro desejo, se é que já o tinha visto.

"O que você está fazendo?" perguntou Tony novamente, dessa vez com a voz rouca.

"Só precisava dessa pasta para um..." seguia tentando manter sua inocência, ainda mais depois de perceber o efeito que estava causando.

"Primeiro você passa a manhã inteira agindo como se a droga do laboratório fosse o set de algum filme porno e depois você..."

"Só estava fazendo meu trabalho." e depois completou zombeiro. "Não sei que tipo de filme você anda vendo, mas é assim que se faz ciência."

O comentário pareceu indignar Tony ainda mais.

"Desde ontem você... Não, começou antes disso. Há dias você fica ai se mexendo, e falando, e olhando para mim e... Respirando!"

Bruce levantou uma sombrancelha e Tony soube que seu último comentário foi completamente ridículo.

E foi então que Bruce se preparou para o golpe final.


	9. Chapter 9

O Golpe Final

Bruce desviou os olhos, sentindo seu rosto corar involuntariamente. Inspirou e expirou lentamente duas vezes, antes de erguer novamente o rosto. E então, olhando fixamente nos olhos de Tony, repetiu o processo mais uma vez.

Não era nada demais, só estava respirando. Mas estavam tão próximos, e Tony já estava tão tomado pelo desejo que foi impossível resistir. Antes que Bruce terminasse a terceira expiração, puxou-o para junto de si e beijou-o.

Teria sido um beijo cheio de paixão e o início perfeito para seu relacionamento, se ao menos Tony tivesse escolhido um momento um pouquinho melhor. Já estando quase sem ar nos pulmões, Bruce começou a lutar para respirar depois de apenas dez segundos, precisando empurrar Tony em busca de ar.

Essa não era a reação que o engenheiro esperava, e fez com que repensasse tudo o que tinha feito. Teria interpretado errado os sinais? Mas a confusão durou pouco, porque assim que recuperou o fôlego, Bruce envolveu seu pescoço com os braços e puxou-o para um beijo, dessa vez sim, completamente apaixonado.

Bruce não entendia como tivera a coragem de fazer isso, mas estava feliz por ter arriscado. E isso era o mais próximo de um pensamento racional que sua mente podia chegar enquanto a língua de Tony explorava avidamente sua boca.

Passaram alguns minutos assim, parando ocasionalmente para respirar, até que as mãos de Tony começaram a ir para lugares perigosos e Bruce teve de o interromper.

"Tony." começou Bruce afastando-se levemente do outro. "Nós precisamos conversar."

"Conversar só complica as coisas." disse Tony contra seu pescoço, para depois começar a depositar uma série de beijos ali.

"Tony." repetiu com uma voz um pouco mais séria, sem causar grande efeito. "Tem uma coisa que preciso dizer sobre o Outro Cara."

Isso pareceu ao menos conseguir a atenção de Tony, mas não o suficiente para que se afastasse.

"Agora?" perguntou quase em um protesto.

Bruce sentiu-se corar violentamente enquanto se preparava para o que iria dizer a seguir. Temia estar adiantando as coisas, mas era algo que precisava dizer.

"Não sei se iria me transformar durante... Bem, não sei se... Sabe? Se iria..."

"Se sexo faria você virar o Hulk?" sugeriu Tony erguendo uma sombrancelha.

Bruce gostaria de poder cavar um buraco bem fundo para se esconder, preferencialmente um que fosse até o centro da terra. Começou a pensar que talvez Tony nem estivesse planejando dormir com ele. Sentiu-se ainda pior quando Tony completou: "Você se transformou das outras vezes?"

É claro que Tony se referia as outras vezes em que fez sexo desde que virou o Hulk. E não sabia como responder.

"Eu não... Desde o acidente eu não... Achei que seria muito perigoso e que ninguém iria querer estar comigo, então... Eu não dormi com ninguém desde o acidente."

Essa declaração pareceu ter verdadeiramente chocado Tony, que olhava para ele como se alguém tivesse acabado de contar que todos os filhotes do mundo seriam transformados em hamburguers.

"Isso é um absurdo! Precisamos reparar isso imediatamente!" e voltou a beijar Bruce avidamente, enquanto procurava tirar o cinto dele sem afastar seus corpos nem um milímetro.

Não era a reação que esperava, e deixou-se levar por um momento antes de perceber que não haviam discutido os riscos.

"Tony, espera. Estou falando sério, posso me transformar e acabar matando você."

Tony rolou os olhos teatralmente. "O Hulk é acionado pela raiva, certo? Posso fazer funcionar sem raiva. Se é o que você precisava, vamos fazer doce doce amor tão gentilmente que corações cor-de-rosa vão começar a voar espontaneamente ao nosso redor."

Era uma imagem mental estranha, mas Tony não estava acostumado a ser rejeitado. E esse era seu modo de dizer que podia ser gentil.

"Não é só uma questão de raiva." disse ignorando o resto da proposta. "Também tem a questão da aceleração dos batimentos cardíacos."

"Ok, entendi. Posso trabalhar com isso, doce doce amor como um casal de noventa anos. Seus batimentos não vão passar de oitenta. Noventa, no máximo."

Bruce levantou uma sombrancelha, supreso com a criatividade de Tony. Ainda estava preocupado, mas era difícil encontrar argumentos enquanto seus corpos estavam tão próximos. Quando Tony se afastou apenas o bastante para pegar um mini medidor de batimentos cardíacos de uma gaveta e colocar em um de seus dedos, desistiu de protestar e sorriu.

"Nada acima de noventa batimentos." declarou, cedendo.


	10. Chapter 10

3 meses depois

Tony tinha acabado de voltar de uma reunião particularmente tediosa e estava sentado sobre a mesa, esperando Bruce terminar suas anotações para que pudessem ir almoçar.

"Sabe, a reunião teria sido insuportável se não tivesse encontrado algo interessante para ler." declarou Tony inocentemente.

"É?" respondeu Bruce sem realmente prestar atenção.

"É, resolvi procurar alguns de seus artigos mais antigos. Você sabe como gosto do que você escreve."

A última declaração fez Bruce corar levemente, lembrando-o de quando pediu para Tony revisar seu primeiro discurso para a comunidade científica desde o acidente, e de algum modo se deixou convencer e terminou recitando o discurso enquanto recebia um boquete particularmente entusiasmado.

"Achou alguma coisa interessante?" perguntou, na esperança de não estar demonstrando em seu rosto, ou em algum outro lugar, o que tinha acabado de pensar.

"Oh, achei algo muito interessante. Não sabia que você tinha estudado neurolinguística."

Bruce congelou, sentindo um calafrio passar por todo o seu corpo. Seria possível que Tony tivesse descoberto o que tinha feito? Estaria irritado por ter sido manipulado? Levantou a cabeça hesitante, tirando os óculos e depositando-os sobre a mesa.

"Foi só um interesse passageiro. Um semestre, há muito tempo."

Havia uma pergunta não dita em seu olhar. 'Estamos bem?' Tony, que tinha uma certa veia sádica, deixou-o ficar assim por alguns segundos.

"Ao menos um de nós estudou algo útil." declarou antes de o puxar para um beijo apaixonado.

"Só porque você nunca precisou estudar. O que para mim é ciência, para você é arte, é um talento natural." respondeu depois que se separaram.

"Talento? Gostei disso, mas você também tem talento." agradeceu com um sorriso. "Você quase me enlouqueceu, não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo." e completou triunfante: "Sabia que tinha algo estranho com o jeito que você respirava!"

Bruce riu e o puxou para outro beijo. Assim que voltassem, mandaria uma nota de agradecimento para seu antigo professor de neurolinguística.

* * *

E chegamos ao final. O que acharam? Na verdade, programação neurolinguística é extremamente descreditada atualmente, mas foi divertido de escrever. É mais o tipo de coisa que funciona para chamar a atenção de alguém que já está interessado.


End file.
